Vampire AnticsNEWREVIVED
by Ayla in Wonderland
Summary: Draco Malfoy; Slytherin Prince and Malfoy heir, what's not to like about it? Other than the fact he is a vampire and has to find his mate in a matter of a month or he and his mate dies, his life was pretty sweet. DMHP Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

AH! Don't kill me! I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter. (Though if I bribed the twins to be my slaves, that be excellent! Oh! and I couldn't forget about drakey-poo and Ronald! :3) Oh dear, I've just rambled, haven't I ? Well, enjoy!

* * *

Draco Malfoy; Slytherin Prince and Malfoy heir, what's not to like about it? Other than the fact he is a vampire and has to find his mate in a matter of a month or he and his mate dies, his life was pretty sweet.

* * *

Draco spent most of his time during the summer before sixth year contemplating about who his mate might be. It had to be someone from Hogwarts, because he could smell an utterly delicious scent passing under his nose whenever he was around Gryffindors.

"Wait a minute... _Gryffindor_?!" He thought to himself one night while taking his daily bubble bath.

He sifts through his mind, remembering names, faces and smells.

His mind stops at Ron Weasley, and he wrinkles his nose, "No, that can't be it, he smells too sour."

He goes through the list again, stopping at another Weasley, well, actually two. "Fred and George? They smell excruciatingly good, but not a smell that would particularly appeal to me in a time of need." Draco smirked at that saying.

Then, his mind flitted to Harry Potter, his best friend since first year. His scent filled Draco's nostrils, smelling of vanilla and cinnamon. He remembered all the times where he got too close to him to where his scent nearly overpowered his mind.

"No, bloody hell, no. Not Harry! We've been friends for a long time, this cannot be happening!" He screamed at himself.

* * *

September 1st- Draco's view

I walked onto the platform, being engulfed in millions of scents. My eyes shift warily , searching for Harry. I smile softly as I find him talking to Hermione. I walk up to them and Hermione waves.

Harry looks back at me and smiles, "Hey Dray, how was your summer?" He says as he wraps an arm around my waist.

Hermione smiles and shakes her head."Draco, may I talk to you in private?"

"Yea, sure." I say, as Hermione winks at Harry.

"That's odd." I think to myself as I get pulled onto the train by Hermione, Harry trailing not so far behind.

"Here's an empty compartment." Hermione sighs as she leads me into it, shutting and locking the door.

"Harry's my mate! And not a friend mate, a vampire mate!" I blurt out, not able to hold my secret in.

"I know. That's why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to tell you that Harry is in bloody near love with you, and I know that you are a vampire, because you told me; and I know you like him too." Hermione had a look of pride plastered on her face.

"Well, that didn't catch me off guard one bit!" I laugh sarcastically.

There's a knock at the compartment door, and Harry is there, looking at me with puppy dog eyes. Hermione laughs and unlocks the door. She whispers something to Harry and says, "Well, I'll leave you two alone then." and she walks out, probably searching for Ron.

Harry closes the blinds of the windows and kisses my lips softly,"God, I've missed you." He says, bringing me into a hug.

I stand there speechless, until I get my thoughts together and say, "Harry, I think we should sit down." I say, pulling him into my lap. We've always had of what you'd call an intimate friendship. There would be tickles and big giant hugs and hands around each other's waist and occasional kisses, which I am glad for, because it makes what I was about to say a hell of a lot easier. I felt bad though, because I haven't told Harry my secret, due to my cowardly thoughts of being rejected.

"Harry, I'm a vampire, and you're my mate, darling." I says, looking into his emerald eyes.

He is silent for a while, then he says,"I... I don't understand..." He stutters quietly.

"I've put it quite clearly, yes?" I nuzzle his neck, and he giggles. "What's so funny, eh?"

"Your breath, it tickles." He smiles."But why me?" He asks quietly, looking at the vampire before him, me twirling his hair through my fingers.

"I, personally, would definitely choose you, over anyone in the wizarding world, to be my mate if I had a choice. But, I am especially glad it's you. Maybe your just the right one for my body, mind, and soul." I trace intricate lines on his neck, and it causes him to shiver.

"But what about our friends? What if they don't accept us?" He whisper, looking into my gray eyes.

"To hell with them if they don't accept us." I mutter.

"To hell with them, then." Harry mutters back.

"But there's a catch."I say, resting my head on Harry's head. "I have to feed off of you."

"That's entirely fine with me." He says calmly.

One of my eyebrows go up in a questioning look, "You don't have any questions, concerns, comments, ANYTHING?"

"Nope." He says."In fact, Before bed tonight, you can mark me." Harry said.

"Really? Harry, I love you. Tonight will be romant-Wait a minute! How would we be able to sleep together? We're in different houses!"

"Hermione's got her ways." Harry looks up at me and smiles softly.

My eyebrow goes up again, "Ooh, she's going to get it."

Harry giggles softly,"I love it when your eyebrows do that."

"Do what?" I make my eyebrows do a wave. Harry giggles even more.

I kiss his lips and the train starts to move.

"Off to Hogwarts we go then." Harry mutters as he drifts to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Alright, so let me explain here. This was on my joint acct with a friend of mine, which kind of died... and I've decided to revive the story. So, I humbly lay this multi-chaptered(which are soon to come) Draco/Harry fic at my readers feet. Accept my offering?

A/N2: I also don't have a beta just yet, but the first three chapters have been beta'd. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. Sorry. :)

This chapter is in Harry's point of view. I'll be doing this often, but usually, you'll notice if it is in draco's or harry's POV or not.

* * *

As the fake sunlight of the room hits my eyes, I stretch my arms out on the bed, planning on going back to sleep; until one of my hands hits something. I look over to find a sleeping blond boy. The boy's eyes flutter open to reveal stormy gray orbs that took my breath away.

"Good morning, love." The boy drapes his arm over my shoulder, and my eyes widen as I realize who it is, and the fact that's he in my bed.

"DRACO?! What are you doing in my dorm?" I jump off my bed, subconsciously bringing my maroon quilt with me. Draco sits up and looks at me.

"You don't remember, do you?" he asks softly, eyes conflicted.

"Remember what, exactly?" I ask irritably, looking at him with confusion.

Images of yesterday were brought to the forefront of my mind suddenly as he opens his mouth and the sunlight hits one of his fangs.

"So then you do remember," I hear a soft, quiet voice in my head. I shake my head in disbelief, frowning at the strange sensation.

"Get out of my head, Draco," I mutter out loud.

"I can't help it. It's one of the ways that I can communicate with you." Draco scoots out of my bed and hugs me. He sighs in delight, inhaling deeply just to capture my scent.

"I have a very important question to ask you, love. I'd have asked you last night, but my father says vampires send sedatives into their mates blood when they first get bitten; So will--" Draco was cut off by me screaming, "YOU _**BIT**_ ME?!"

"With your consent, of course, I'd never force you into something so important! Now, before I begin to starve, I wanted to know, again, if you'd allow me to feed off of you. I've read in books about vampires, and they say that a vampires mate supplies enough blood for a vampire to survive off of," he finished. I gape up at him, before looking back at all the times that Draco and I have spent together, and I realize, I'd do anything for him. My scowl turns into a warm smile.

I take his hand, kiss his fingertips, and say,"Anything for you love. Anything."

Draco's eyes widen, smile replacing the grim frown he'd worn before as I made my decision."Really? You'd do that?"

I entwine our hands and nod. I turn my head, revealing the pale flesh of my neck for Draco. I wasn't absolutely sure how I felt and was going to feel, but I closed my eyes and leaped. He takes a step forward, and brings his lips to my neck. He sinks his teeth into my flesh; gulping one, two, three mouthfuls of my blood. Pleasure, but mostly pain rushes throughout my body, it felt like someone injected acid into my veins. I swallowed hard, gathering all my strength that wasn't drained.

"That should be enough, right love?" I say quietly, feeling woozy. He unlatches his teeth from my neck and licks the wound they made, causing me to shiver.

I regain my composure and straighten myself, before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him lightly on the lips. Our lips part, the both of us smiling widely.

"I have another question, when are we going to tell everyone? I mean, your parents probably don't know, and I doubt that Sirius and Remus would know," I ask curiously.

"About that, we're supposed to go down to Dumbledore's office, so go wash up," Draco says with a cheery, sarcastic smile, turning me toward the bathroom and patting my butt. I roll my eyes.

"I saw that." Draco smirked. I smile as I slip into the bathroom for a very cold shower.

* * *

A/N: This might've been too quick of a chapter update, since it has only been a day.. I think.. Anyways, I appreciate the comments, and posted this so I could gather up my measley courage (haha, measley... weasley.. oh, i'm off again.) to write a fourth. I am still looking for a beta. If you are a beta, and looking for a story to do, PM me lickety split.. please?

A/N2: And, for more comments, I'd like to do a poll. What other characters would you like to see in V.A. ? The choices are:

Weasley twins (Definately MY vote.)

Weasley

C. Snape

D. Any others you'd like.

So! Comment with the characters you'd like to see in Vampire Antics, and I will see if I can fit them into the story somewhere? :D (Of course this isn't advertisement. What are you talking about?)


	3. Chapter 3

As Harry and I walk into Dumbledore's office, we hear loud chattering. I hear my mother say something that sounds like, You filthy dog." Harry glances up at me, expression one of fear. My hand tightens around his, and we walk through the doors.

We see my mother, my father, Sirius Black, and Professor Remus Lupin sitting around Dumbledore's desk. Of what I know, Black adopted Harry. Harry told me of that retched family he's lived with. Hearing about the Dursleys filled me with sadness and anger that they dared hurt Harry like that, but I'm glad that he got to spend his this passing summer with his godfather and Lupin.

My mind snaps back to the present due to Harry tugging me down into a chair beside him. I look around, and I see that everyone is staring at us with varying expressions. Dumbledore is his normal self, that twinkle still present in his periwinkle blue eyes; My mother's stare is lethal; my father's eyes look cloudy; I find myself afraid to look into Sirius's eyes, I don't want to see his expression, but I glance at him. He is fuming mad, and his eyes are dark in rage. Remus clears his throat softly, and begins to speak.

"So, ehm, Draco, from our former conversation, Sirius and I have learned that you are a vampire... and Harry is your... your mate." Remus desperately fails at coming across as anything other than horrified, in which I can hear in his voice.

Sirius squints his eyes, as if scrutinizing Harry. I realize he's staring at the bite mark on the right side of Harry's neck, "Is that.. is that a bite mark? Harry, you let him bite you?" Sirius's eyes are wide with disbelief.

Harry brings his knees close to his body and rests his forehead on them. "Yes," he mutters, but only I can hear it.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, I don't have the hearing of a BAT." Sirius cups his ear with his hand, pretending to strain to hear Harry's answer.

"Sirius, be gentle. He only found out yesterday." Remus pulls his friend's hand away from his ear and holds it. I find this action quite odd for two friends.

I grab Harry's hand from his leg and massage it, knowing it would calm him.

Harry sighs deeply and says, "Sirius, you should know best of all how it feels. It was just much a shock to me than it was to you, when Remus told you that you were his mate!"

Sirius's hands fist his hair."Remus is a werewolf, NOT a bloodsucking leech!"

"Vampires are NOT leeches. They are very proper and courteous. DO NOT confuse the good Vampires with the horrid ones, my father yells, standing up, finally saying something.

"Darling, settle down. He didn't know," my mother coos, pulling my father back into his seat.

"Please, if the parents would leave my office for a few moment, I need to speak to the boys alone," Dumbledore finally speaks, a hint of dissapointment in his voice.

I don't dare look back as they leave, afraid to find venomous glares shot at me.

As soon as we hear the doors close, Dumbledore starts speaking, "It has come to my attention by Ms. Granger that you will need a new accommodation, together, correct? I have arranged for you to be able to miss the two or three days of classes, to get used to the room, and living together." Dumbledore says.

I fidget during this conversation a lot, feeling a little bit uncomfortable talking in the head master's office for no other reason then to chitter chat about living spaces. Instead of listening, I zone in and out of the conversation, concentrating on Harry's scent. I nod here and there to questions that apply to me. Soon, I start to nod off, head in my hand.

* * *

"Draco? Wake up, love." I'm being shaken. Opening my eyes, I see Harry at my side, calling my name quietly. I look around to find that we're still in Dumbledore's office.

I stand up quickly and straighten myself up. "Must've dozed off," I mutter, reaching for Harry's hand to hold for the walk to our new room.

This is going to be a long year.

* * *

A/N: FOUND A BETA POSSIBLY. Fourth chapter will be coming soon. Here's a little teaser:

-Harry and Draco fight

-Harry finds comfort with an old friend.

DUN DUN DUNNNNN! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Again, I own none of this except for the little plot bunnies jumping around in my head.

* * *

Draco walked out of the headmaster's office swiftly, Harry by his side. He rubbed his eyes drearily when they were in the hallway.

"I don't like that man. He's always trying to get into everyone's business, especially yours,"  
Draco sighed, entwining his hand with Harry's.

Harry gave him a questioning look, and said, "He's one of the only father figures I've had, and he's looked out for me, even though it might've endangered me. He's a good person, Draco." His tone was defensive, and Draco didn't like it very much.

"He treats you like a baby, and at the same time, he treats you like his lackey! Apparently you're the 'chosen one', apparently you're the 'savior of the wizarding world.' Why do you like being labeled so much?" Draco huffed, the vampire getting angrier at the old man.

"I don't like it! I don't like doing what everyone tells me, I don't like being called 'the savior', when I didn't even think I could face my feelings about you!" Harry was almost to the point of yelling, his voice echoing through the halls.

Draco stopped there. Was it really that hard for Harry to live up to his feelings for Draco? His eyes cast downward.

"Maybe, then, you need to think about how you feel about us, and being my mate. I don't want you to be rushing into something you don't want to do. You have the choice. I'll let you think about it." Draco said sadly, then turned around, and started walking the opposite way.

"Draco, you stupid git! I know my feelings for you. I don't have to think about it!." Harry yelled after him.

Draco turned in his tracks, "Sleep on it, because I will."

The blond haired boy gave Harry a stony, heartbreaking look, then turned away, walking out of Harry's sight.

"You bloody git! Only you would walk away like this!" Harry yelled again, then turned away, stomping toward the Gryffindor house.

When he arrived at the Fat Lady, he said the password, "Coraticum Majorus."

He stepped inside, smelling the warm, sweet aroma of the common room. This was the exact place he wanted to be.

He plopped down on one of the larger couches, in front of the fireplace, letting out a big, frustrated sigh.

"Well , what's the famous Harry Potter doing in the Gryffindor lounge, eh? Isn't he supposed to be with his ickle Drakey-poo?" A slightly menacing voice said, near Harry's ear. He knew the voice very well; it was the voice of Fred Weasley, of the infamous Weasley twins.

"Sod off, Fred. I can lounge where ever I want. I am a Gryffindor, and I have a right to be here" Harry declared, not bothering to look at the boy behind him, or rather the two boys behind him. Where ever Fred was, George was too; and visa versa.

"Why is it that he can always tell us apart, Fred, but no one else can, just by hearing our voices?" George whined to his brother. Little did they know, beside from being in love with Draco, Harry had an almost-as-big infatuation with the twins.

Harry smiled inwardly, proud of himself to be able to do so, "I can tell, obviously, by your voices. Fred's voice is a little deeper than yours, George. You've got an ever-so-slight whine in your voice."

George huffed at the point, "Well, could you tell us apart if we didn't talk?"

The twins sat on both sides of Harry, leaning in to hear the boy, obviously being over dramatic.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, like that'll ever happen, even in Dumbledore's lifetime."

The twins' noses wrinkled up, and then Fred said, "That's not right to talk of that old thing in a context like this."

"Look," Harry sighed, a tiny smile on his lips, "I just got in a big fight with Draco. I'm not feeling so good at the moment."

The twins gave Harry one of their trademark 'Oh, really?' looks, "Well, maybe we can make you feel so good at the moment..." And with that, Fred kissed Harry.

* * *

A/N: *Insert squealing fangirls here?* Hey everyone. I'm sorry that might've taken a long time, but I just got done with the school year, and among other things, I got caught up in it. So, I gave you Fred and George.. Now give me more comments. :) My apologies to anyone who feels I took too long. I felt that too.


End file.
